


That's Promising

by CMBYN_Obsessed



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBYN_Obsessed/pseuds/CMBYN_Obsessed
Summary: What if Elio decided to make Oliver finish what he started? A re-imagining of an iconic scene from Call Me By Your Name
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	That's Promising

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea once, then forgot about it. I remembered it again last night, and couldn't stop thinking about it. So I had to write it today. Enjoy!

That’s Promising

“You’re hard again. That’s promising. Good.”

And with a smug, satisfied look, Oliver stands up and closes the door in my face. I freeze dumbfounded where he had left me, my bathing suit bunched at my ankles, my erection still growing between my thighs.

I blink in disbelief once, then again.  _ Is he coming back _ ? It soon becomes apparent that he is not. That his plan is to just...  _ leave  _ me this way. My cheeks flush with humiliation and rejection as I pull my bathing suit back up around my waist.

But then another emotion takes hold and won’t let go - indignation mixed with lust. Oliver had teased me. He had tasted me, swallowed my cock down his throat, awoke my entire body with his mouth. And then he just left. What was I supposed to do?

The idea that I could finish the job myself flashes briefly in my mind, but I quickly reject it. Oliver is  _ right there _ , in the very next room. He seems to think that he is teaching me a lesson or something ridiculous like that, but I now know something that I did not know twenty-four hours ago: he wants me as badly as I want him.

I squeeze my dick, which is now heavy and aching for attention, and I make a decision. I tap the door in front of me twice in quick succession, then push it open. Oliver is lying on his bed, reading--or pretending to read--and I notice with deep satisfaction that his hand is cupping an obvious hard on. He looks up from his book, but doesn’t actually seem surprised. He sits up straight and lays his book face down next to him on his bed.

“Elio.” He isn't displeased that I am here. A slight smirk plays on his face. He waits to see what my next move is.

I stride over to him, full of purpose.

“You can’t do that. Tease me and leave. You have to finish what you started.”

Oliver snorts, but his eyes darken. “Is that so?”

I feel emboldened by my lust. I tug down my bathing suit and my erection springs free. Oliver’s mouth drops open and his eyes dart to the door to the hallway, checking to see if it is closed.

“Elio,” he repeats, with a warning in his voice. “Your parents are downstairs.”

I wrap a cool hand around the smooth skin of my erection, gently fondling myself. If Oliver is going to give me a difficult time, then I will give him one back. His eyes pull away from the door and come to rest where I am playing with myself. He licks his lips. I can tell that he wants what I want, but he is fighting his desire.

I take a step towards the bed. I am close enough now that he could touch me if he wanted. I shimmy my bathing suit down to my ankles and step out of it. I am naked before him.

“I’ll be quick, Oliver.” I try not to sound as if I am begging. “You know my parents won’t bother us.”

I’m not playing fair and I can see that Oliver is losing whatever internal battle he is waging with himself. He stares at my naked torso and I can feel that he longs to reach for me.

“It’s okay,” I whisper.

He glances up into my eyes and I can see his defeat there. I hide a grin as he reaches out and grasps my hip, pulling me to him.

“Fuck, Elio. You win,” he groans.

He nuzzles his face into my belly, his morning shadow scratching my delicate skin, his tongue dancing across my naval. His hands travel up the length of my back, then down again, ending the journey on the swell of my ass. He squeezes me and I prepare for him to take me into his mouth again, but then he pulls away. Disappointment rushes through me. Is this another tease?

But then he scoots over to the other side of the bed, getting up onto his knees. He smooths the wrinkled sheet where he had been lying, as if that matters to me.

“Lay down, Elio,” he commands. I scramble onto the bed, eager to comply. I prop myself up on the pile of bed pillows there, making myself comfortable. Oliver watches with raised eyebrows as I arrange and rearrange the pillows to my liking. Finally, I settle in and look at him expectantly.

“You good?” he asks with amusement.

I grin and reach down to take my dick in my hand again. It is screaming for attention. “Yeah. I’m good,” I reply, all eloquence leaving me in my current state. He swats away my hand.

“That’s my job,” he says, then pulls off his royal blue t-shirt. My mouth goes dry at the sight of him shirtless.

“Take off your shorts, too,” I rasp. I want Oliver’s skin. All of it.

“You are bossy this morning,” he retorts, but pushes them down and off. I note with satisfaction that his cock is as swollen as mine. My heart beats out of my chest, seeing it in the clear morning light. It is red and veiny and huge. But I knew that from having him inside me the night before. My own erection twitches violently at the memory, and I feel like I could come just from having Oliver’s naked body in front of me.

He notices and chuckles. “And eager. But I’m not complaining.”

I am far too turned on to feel any embarrassment. Oliver climbs between my legs and I feel overwhelmed by his presence. I want to touch him, but I can only look. He seems almost too beautiful to be real. How is this god of a man here with me? How am I worthy of his attention?

Oliver leans down and takes me back into his mouth and every question, every doubt, is pushed out of my brain. They are replaced by pure ecstasy at the sensation of Oliver’s lips wrapped around me. Wet and tight and warm and… oh fuck. It is the best thing I have ever felt in my life.

I push a hand through his blond hair as he bobs on my dick, nearly sucking the life out of me. I let out a “Fuck, Oliver,” much louder than I mean to and he pinches my nipple hard to shut me up. I start to giggle, but then he pulls off and takes one of my balls in his mouth. I gasp at the sensation. I had no idea this was something men do to each other, and holy shit, it feels so fucking good.

He rolls one mound of my flesh in his mouth, then the other, until I am panting. He pulls away to ask, “Like that?” He looks so satisfied with himself, like a cat with a mouse captured in his paws.

I nod quickly and can barely grunt out the words, “I’m so close, Oliver.”

He returns to his task with renewed determination. He takes all of me in his mouth at once, down to the base of my cock, his nose nuzzled in my nest of hair there. I moan, trying hard to be quiet, but he is almost too talented at this. I can feel his tongue running up and down the length of my dick as he sucks me off and a gathering storm swirls deep in my belly.

My orgasm swells and I can’t hold on much longer. Oliver seems to know—he picks up the pace, his mouth running feverishly up and down my dick. He wraps a hand around the base of my cock, his mouth and fist working together to push me over the edge. My body is electrified, engulfed in flames. I let out a yell as my orgasm tears through me, my hot come shooting into Oliver’s waiting mouth. He swallows it down, every drop, as I release wave after wave until I am empty. Depleted. Satiated.

I am out of breath and I lay there panting. Oliver sits up, wipes his mouth and regards me for a moment, a small smile playing at his mouth.

“What?” I ask, trying to catch my breath.

Oliver rolls out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

“Nothing. I’m going to take a shower. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

He disappears behind the door and I hear the rush of the shower turning on. I know exactly what he is doing in there. I grin and close my eyes to catch a quick nap before breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment!


End file.
